I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to stove/heater devices and, more particularly, to stove/heater devices for winter outdoorsmen
II. Description of the Prior Art
Frequently, winter outdoorsmen such as ice fishermen and hunters spend a considerable amount of time in a particular location during cold weather. Ice fishermen in particular spend a considerable amount of time in one spot on the ice holding a fishing rod. Containers for building fires for cooking food and heating the body while outdoors are well known.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,314 is a portable heater having a symmetrical, cylindrical body which utilizes sterno and/or charcoal as a fuel for heating. The portable heater has a lid which may be snuggly fit about the top portion of the body for extinguishing the fire.
It would be advantageous to have a heating device which would act as a heater for both the body and hands of the outdoorsman, simultaneously heat and cook the outdoorsman's food, as well as act as a seat and support for equipment, such as fishing poles.